Battle For The Improvement Of Dream Island/BFTIODI
Battle For The Improvement Of Dream Island or BFTIODI is a camp made by OpticalPlays | Variety of Content, 'Sign Ups were on his second channel OpticalMinesBlocks', that features all the 21 BFDI Contestants, and the other 29 recommended characters that had a chance to join in episode 18 plus Gelatin. Sign Ups started on April 18, 2016 and ended on June 12, 1026 after almost 2 months. The first episode was released as of June 13. Sign Ups: On April 18 2016, OpticalMinesBlocks released a video that had this following video, it was a BFDI Camp known as Battle For The Improvement Of Dream Island, 'Since Dream Island has gotten improved before this video was released", it featured the 21 contestants who were on BFDI, the 29 who had the chance to join BFDI in episode 18, and Gelatin. It took almost 2 months for the signups to be full, but when they were Optical released the first episode, 'Which is on his main channel, an update that he made 3 weeks before signups ended', and the camp's first episode was released on June 13, 2016 on his main channel. BFTIODI 1A: The Episode begins with the intro that shows both the contestants and their users that last for 1 minute and 52 seconds. After the intro we meet the host which is Blue Text. He gives a warm welcome to everyone but then says to the viewers and contestants that they may be wondering, "Where's the announcer? He's always the host!" Blue Text says he got him fired and then reveals he was just kidding and how he thought this was a better way to communicate rather then using dopey text boxes from the speaker announcer. He then says sorry if the timing speed is too slow or too fast for when he talks in text. He then says he will try to make the best excuse at all costs and then says that the viewers and contestants can still pause the video as well. he then says about the basic information he will explain and if anyone doesn't want to hear it he will put an annotation when you skip it, 'In the description he reveals he lied about that and laughs a little'. He then gets to the information, first off names. If anyone changes their youtube name they should notify him or else he will get confused. Second the information of tokens he then talks of the information of the tokens people could get and use which are a Win Token, Immunity Token, Revenge Token, Double Token, Poo Token, and Golden Token. Blue Text then reveals some guidelines which are... #1- When sending him a PM, don't advertise or swear in the PM, it's not necessary. #2- Don't cheat. #3- Don't rig votes, it's not a good thing. And lastly Blue Text gets to confessionals. To PM him, please go to his about page on his channel and message him, as comments are used for COMMENTING, not challenges and not voting. Blue Text then gives a message to Roboty, "Who is played by Ni Nao Guylan, the man who made Battle For Space Palace!", and says that some of the challenges here will be based off his camp, which he is a huge fan of it and he still is :P. Blue Text then says that confessionals will be taken between Results and Eliminations, and when we get to the halfway mark, he will allow confessionals between Challenges and Results. Anyway, with all the information out of the way, he announces the first challenge or job as said in the video is to build him a house to temporarily live in, since we was walking on his day about to host the camp when he realized, he's homeless! Now he needs the contestants to either decrease or draw a house for him to live in, and he will rate it, the best 6 contestants to do it will be the team captains, and will get to choose the teams, and also get Win Tokens/Immunity Tokens. The Challenge is due on June 20th, 2016 at 2:00pm EST. Blue Text then ends by saying Good Bye and Good Luck to everyone, and then the episode itself ends by fading away in black. BFTIODI 1B: The episode begins with Blue Text saying welcome back and explaining the challenge the contestants were to do. Out of the 51 people, it is revealed that 41 people didn't do the challenge and get a strike. Blue Text then says it is pretty sad since they all did sign up for the camp. Blue Text then says the confessionals will be shown only before eliminations, but he will let them slide since it is the first camp video, and to be reminded this is a privilege for this episode. The confessionals seen were made by Cloudy, Dictionary, Non-existy, David, and Rocky. Before displaying the results, Blue Text says that Marker informed him that Basketball can't send PMs, so until further notice, he is excused and then tells the contestants DO NOT do the challenge for Basketball and thanks them. Blue Text then updates the tokens, first by adding the Vinna Token and then updating the Golden Token along with making an example of it. Blue Text then lets everybody know that he drew the houses himself BASED on what/how the users described to him (some images what they presented are shown). He then says to don't go raging in the comments "WHY IS THIS HOUSE 'GOOD'? IT SUCKS!" and thanks everybody and finally shows the results we have been waiting for! The following are the contestants that did the challenge and what score they got out of 10. Ice Cube: 7/10 Rocky: 4/10 Tennis Ball: 9/10 Marker: 10/10 David: 5/10 Balloony; 8/10 Dictionary: 7/10 Non-Existy: 6/10 Coiny: 5/10 Flower: 10/10 Now this is the ranking they did in the challenge: Since Marker, Flower, Tennis Ball, Balloony, Dictionary, and Ice Cube got the highest scores, they become the team captains and get a Win Token and Immunity Token each. Using Random.org, the team captains will get their team names from the names from BFDI and BFSP, 'Since the creator of BFSP is in this camp', the following are the team captains team names. Tennis Ball: Squashy Grapes Ice Cube: Another Name Marker: Squishy Cherries Flower: Dopey Moons Dictionary: Saturn Stars Balloony: Supernova After that, Blue Text then tells the team captains to please choose the other contestants to be on their team. By the way, the ones that were in the yellow zone there HAVE to be picked on the team captains teams otherwise it would cause another BORING camp episode about what will happen, no one wants that, and asks to please pick them, 'Along with saying he doesn't care who they pick on their teams'. For the rest of the people, there is ANOTHER challenge for the contestants, 'Not counting the team captains', that was submitted by Rocky (Maric28Studios). That challenge is a quiz, after the teams are assigned, the results will be revealed, and whoever gets the lowest score on the team will be eliminated. The questions have 9 answers using BFDI and one answer using Inanimate Insanity, PLEASE READ THE RED TEXT. Then the questions are revealed. It is said that you DO NOT WATCH THE EPISODES since it is cheating. The scores will be out of 10 which will be converted to be out of 100. The challenge ends on June 21st, 2016 at 5:00pm EST to do the challenge and for the team captains, they have until June 21st 2016 at 4:00pm EST to pick their team members. BlueText then wishes everyone goodbye and good luck, and then the episode ends by fading away into black. Contestants Users 8-Ball: Dubbie AAMiner Balloony: Lucas Brazil Barf Bag: LDMcFalls1 Basketball: Roxan Morris Bell: Gia Bao Phan Duong Blocky: mercyjustin Bomby: Gaming guys Bubble: gozillafan2000 Clock: Secret Bob Cloudy: WorldanGo Coiny: Spen10 David: FireySpeakerBox Dictionary: THE GAMING ALL-STAR Dora: Drawingislifewithamouse55 Eggy: MarioJumpman Eraser: Asriel Dreemurr Evil Leafy: Ocheerthecat1987 :3 Fanny: SweptonianTribe Fiery: TroyGamingYT Flower: Robloxer2016 Fries: joebrotwink Gelatin: twinBladez Golf Ball: ThatKeyboardGuy Grassy: Ngoc Mai Nguyen Thi Ice Cube: EEE Fan Leafy: Justin Anzziani Match: TheEmeraldAvatar Marker: Dragon skater7 Naily: SapphireKnight Needle: BFDI Bubble Nickel: Jayden Galipo Non-Existy: ATrueCountdown Pen: ThatGrassyDude Pencil: Nicky Daggs Pie: Gogo67ify Pillow: LogiTechyGamesNite Pin: xxmy1ten0babyxx Remote: gavin crosby Robotty: Ni Hao Guylan Robot Flower: pharrell6365319 Rocky: Maric28Studios Ruby: nnaeto Nwafor Saw: pingpwnz Snowball: JerkSnowball Spongy: Filthy Anon Trash Taco: Anniston Winston Teardrop: Niki Hamm Tennis Ball: PugGamerYT Tree: Retzyn TV: JackK8654 Woody: Gem Tech Legs Episode Mistakes: In the Sign-Up video, it says in the title their is 50 spots, however, when counting it is discovered that their is 51 contestants, mistakes by Optical possibly since Gelatin is included with the original BFDI characters and BFDI RC Characters from episode 18. In episode 1B, when it shows the 41 people who didn't do the challenge, it shows Balloony with them, even though he was one of the 10 that actually did the challenge. Later when it shows the people to pick for the winner's team, Balloony is once again with them. Contestant Gallery: 8-Ball Pose.png Balloony Pose.png Barf Bag 2.png Basketball.PNG Bell 2.png 150px-Blocky new.png Bomby.png Bubble.png Clock BFMR.png Cloudy.PNG 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG David.png Dictionary Pose (1).png 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png Eggy FFCM.png ACWAGT Eraser Pose.png Evil Leafy N.png Fanny.PNG 5) Firey.png ACWAGT Flower Pose.png Fries-2.png Gelatin.png 7) Golf Ball.png Grassy 3.png 379px-Ice Cube Pose (1).png 201px-Leafy Idle.png Marker.PNG 10) Match.png Naily-2.png Needle Idle.png BFDI Nickel.png Nonexisty.PNG Pen 7.png Pencil Pose.png ACWAGT Pie Pose.png Pillow.png Pin.png Remote.PNG Roboty.png Robot flower icon.png 255px-Rocky Idle.png 302px-Ruby Idle.png Saw Pose.png Snowball BFMR.png ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png Taco.PNG Teardrop.png 201px-Tennis Ball Idle.png Tree-2.png TV-1.png Woody-0.png Contestants Assets: 8-Ball.png Balloony Idle.png Barf Bag.png 125px-Basketball Idol.png BFDI Bell.png Blocky 45° BFST.png.png Bomby Body.png 210px-Bubble_Icon.png 165px-Clock idle.png Cloudy idle.png Coiny Blaa.png DavidOM.png Dictionary..png Dora BFMR.png Eggy body.png Eraser Body Front.png Evil Leafy Idol.png 96px-Fanny Idol.png Firey (Idle).png 185px-Flower Icon.png Fries Body.png Gelatin!.png Golf Ball Body Bla.png 176px-Grassy (better).png Ice Cube body.png 1000px-Leafy Icon copy.png Marker idle.png Match Body.png Naily.png Needle Body.png BFDI Nickel Idol.png Non-Existy.png Pen Body.png Pencil Body.png 100px-Pie Idol.png Sa pillow.png Pin Body Side.png Remote icon.png Roboty.png Robot flower icon.png Rocky Body.png Ruby Body.png Saw.png 125px-Snowball Icon.png Spongy Body Front.png Taco Idol.png 148px-Teardrop Icon.png Tennis Ball Quick.png Tree idle.png 125px-TV Idol.png 178px-Woody Icon.png Token Gallery: Win Token-0.png Immunity Token-0.png Revenge Token-0.png Diplasiasteí (Double) Token.png Poo Token copy.png Golden Token.png Win Token: Eliminates half of your votes when your up for elimination/Handed out for every challenge. Immunity Token: Eliminates all your votes when up for elimination/Handed out for every 5 challenges. Revenge Token: If you use this token, HALF of your votes go to the selected player of your choice. Pretty useful/Handed out when Optical wants to hand them out. (Less rare for being handed out than DTs, PTs, and GTs). Double Token: This token lets you vote TWICE. So if you have two contestants still in the game. This token is VERY effective/Handed out when Optical wants to hand them out. Poo Token: The Poo Token is just like the Revenge Token. Except, instead of HALF of your votes going to the contestant of your choice, it will remove ALL of your votes, then give those votes to another person of your choice. It's also risky/Handed out when Optical wants to hand them out. Vinna Token: Basically, when you use this token, PM Optical on who you want to use it on and THEY will have to do the challenge FOR you! This token will VERY rarely be handed out. So keep your eyes peeled as it may happen at any time. Golden Token: this token, when used, will automatically eliminate a contestant of your choice, However if you use it on a team member, it won't count. It will then prevent you from doing the next challenge if you use it the previous challenge. However, you will STILL be up for elimination as if you normally didn't do the challenge, which is the catch for it. However, it will not count as a strike./Handed out when Optical wants to hand them out. Elimination Table